Wii Moments of Bellatrix and Voldemort
by Divinely Demented96
Summary: Sometimes wizards and witches become tired of playing the usual exploding snap and other wizard games, even the Dark Lord and his most faithful servant! What kind fiascoes will the Deatheaters and their master face? Rated T for Suggestive Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYHTING IN THAT SERIES.**

Rodolphus paced up and down the hallways of Malfoy Manor, searching for his wife. She had been obviously been avoiding him, and the last time he had seen her was when all of the Death Eaters were attending the Evening Meeting, and Bellatrix had slipped out of the Room with the Dark Lord.

He had talked to he earlier about what she would be doing after the meeting, and she had unexpectantly smirked at him and told him she and the Dark Lord had some unfinished business to complete. Well knowing Bellatrix, Rodolphus knew that meant something bad. The way she always strutted around the Dark Lord, and showed off in front of him. It was very clear that she would give or do anything for him. So this was bad.

He continued to walk down the dark hallway until he heard a very loud groan from inside the room to his right. He stopped and put his ear to the door, listening.

"My Lord, can you stop pushing so hard on the bed! You are moving it!" he heard Bellatrix say in a very tired sounding voice.

There was another groan.

Rodolphus`s eyes widened in shock and he burst through the door, ready to catch his wife in the act.

"Aha!" He shouted pointing accusingly at Bellatrix. But he misunderstood, very much.

Bellatrix and the Dark Lord were sitting on the edge of the bed facing a giant television, swinging around plastic white Wii tennis rackets in a very frustrated manner. They appeared to be playing Wii tennis.

"Blast this stupid muggle game! No matter how hard I swing this racket the ball still doesnt go over the net!" Voldermort cried angrly. He gave another vigorious swing of the racket which moved the bed they sat on.

"My Lord! You are still moving the bed" Bellatrix shouted

Voldemort turned to see Rodolphus staring at them in shock and confusion.

"What do you need Rodolphus, your wife and I are very busy!" Voldemort questioned with another swing of his racket.

Rodolphus`s jaw dropped.

"Oh..I..uh..umm..no..bye" He stuttered as he shuffled out of the door.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HARRY POTTER! JKR DOES!  
THIS ONE IS RATED K!**

Voldemort and Bellatrix continued their tennis match the night after Rodolphus intruded on their game. They realized from the previous night that it is better to stand up when you play Wii. (Duh)

They were both consumed by the game and nothing would distract either of them. They had been there for atleast thirty minutes, trying to hit hit it harder than the other, but their faces remained glued to the television.

It was about ten minutes later when Bellatrix started to become extremely tired.

_"Someone has to end this" _She thought. She decided she would.

When The Dark Lord pulled back and hit the ball over the net for the 1,765th time(I cant write that out), Bellatrix focused in on the ball, and swung as hard as she could.

_CRACK!_

_"_Owwww!" Shouted the Dark Lord. Bellatrix had smashed her remote into his snake like face.

"M-My Lord, are you alright?" She asked frantically dropping her remote.

"No I am alright Bellatrix! I think you broke my nose!" He yelled while clutching his face.

Bellatrix started giggling wildly.

"What are you laughing at?" Voldemort cried very confused and very mad.

"My Lord... You dont have a nose!"

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

**OK GUYS, IF YOU HAVE ANY FUNNY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY E MAIL MY ACCOUNT! IM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!**

Bella and The Dark Lord** (in his cute Tom Riddle form) **sat on the black leather couch staring intensly at the 72 in. flat screen which Voldemort had purchased at Wal-Mart earlier that day. They were in the middle of a very gruesome match of Callof Duty.

"Yes! Did you see that My Lord! I shot you in the friggin head!"Bellatrix exclaimed.

"Aww Shiznipps!"The Dark Lord relpied.

About 2.6787 seconds later, Rodolphus walked into the room.

"Where were you Rodolphus! I asked for a towlette like fifteen minutes ago! This game is exshausting me." Bellatrix questioned him, still glaring at Voldy`s television.

"Im not your servant Bellatrix,and I was in the bathroom." Rodolphus replied.

"AWWW! LITTLE RODDY LEARNED HOW TO USE THE POTTY!"Bellatrix cackled while trying to shoot Voldemort. (In their game)

Voldemort sniggered.

"Shut up!...Uhh what are you two playing? That stupid muggle game?" Rodolphus asked blushing.

"Actually it is very enertaining. Muggles are quite more advanced than I thought. Nothing in our world compares to this." Voldemort spoke for the first tim, very randomly. He flinched as his player fell to the ground from Bella`s bullet.

" That is the most ridiculous thing ive ever heard. Its name is even ridiculous! _Wii. _How stupid!" Rodolphus scoffed.

"What? Does the name _Wii I _bother you? What you got against it? Huh? Huh?" Bella questioned setting down her remote.

"Yeah Rodolphus whats wrong with the name Wii?" Voldemort asked defensively.

"N-nothing, It...it... it is just plain stupid thats whats wrong with it!" He replied flustered.

Bellatrix laughed all of a sudden really really loudly, cause she just does that.

"My Lord! My Lord! I think he has just got a problem with the word Wii!" She laughed.

Voldemort started laughing hysterically also.

"Ha Ha! Whats wrong Rodolphus?_** Wii **_really want to know!" He laughed teasingly.

"Yeah little Roddy! **_Wii _**have no problem with it." Bellatrix boomed.

"Okay stop it, both of you this really isnt funny!" Rodolphus said starting to get angry.

"Really Roddy! _**Wii **_think the Wii is great!" Bella laughed clutching her stomach because she was luaghing so hard.

"Rodolphus! The Wii is **_Wii-lly _**fun!" Voldemort said while rolling on the floor laughing.

"Shut up!" Rodolphus boomed and stormed out the door.

"Where are you going? Gpt to take a **_Wii-Wii_**?" Bella yelled back, her voice hoarse from laughing so much,which she was still doing.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Rodolphus screamed from across the manor.

Bellatrix and Voldemort stopped laughing immeidiatley.

"Wow Bella, I think I know why your husband took so long in the bathroom." Voldemort said very seriously.

" Why is that My Lord?"

"He was PMSing."


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVEIWS EVERYONE! I APPRECIATE THEM SO MUCH! I AM REALLY SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!  
OKAY I KNOW THIS IS PROBALY DISSAPOINTING, BUT I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! I NEED YOUR HELP! IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING AT ALL THAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE ABOUT, PLEASE EMAIL MY ACCOUNT, OR A POST IT INA REVEIW! i WILL DEDICATE THE CHAPTER TO YOU AND THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES! JUST A TOPIC OR A THEME FOR A CHAPTER WILL DO! PLEASE! THE FATE OF VOLDEMORTS WII LIES IN YOUR HANDS!  
FROM SLYTHERINGRL7 **

**PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

**Okay, so I felt sort of bad about writing that note fiveminutes ago without a chapter, so here is one that i suddenly thought of, but be warned, it is not the best of the chapters! Remember I want your ideas! Pease Reveiw Nicely!**

**(Takes PLace when Voldemort was in his Tom Riddle form, and before the last chapter)**

Rodolphus peeked through the crack between the wall and the door, leading to the Dark Lords Game Lounge. He watched his stunning wife swoon over the Dark Lord asthey cuddled on the Dark Lords black sofa. The Dark Lord inclined his head to Bellatrix`s ear and whispered something unknown into her ear. She pulled back blushing and giggled very girlishly.

Rodolphus gagged. Just the sight of him making her laugh made him want to throw up.

The Dark Lord sat up and turned on the muggle contraption called a television, and pulled out two white things that looked like remote. Bellatrix and him suddenly waving them around like hooligans,while staring at the television laughing.

_"What the hell?"_ Thought Rodolphus confused. He had to find out what they were doing , what if it was somekind of muggle way of showing affection torwards each other? Bellatrix and _him _were married, not her and the Dark Lord.

Rodolphus stepped into the room and stood next to the sofa, waiting for one of them to acknowledge that he had entered the room.

"Ahem.."Rodolphus coughed.

Bella and the Dark Lord stopped and glared at him.

"Is there a problem Rodolphus?" Voldemort hissed.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing with my wife? He questioned.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, surprised at his servants tone.

He was just about to scold him when Bella cut in.

"Dont you speak to him like that! He is our master!" Bella yelled overdefensivley as always.

Voldemort chuckled and said,"No, no. Thats alright my Bella. Rodolphus here is just curious. Bella, why dont you tell him what we are doing."

"Im sorry my Lord, but I dont think Roddy can handle it. Hes already thought enough today, it might make his thick head explode." Bellatrix teased.

Voldemort laughed out loud,and then said" If you must know Rodolphus, Bellatrix and I are playing with my Wii".

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rodolphus questioned protectivley.

Voldemort raised his eyebrows in amusement. " Control your tone Rodolphus. And if I didnt know any better, I would say that it sounds like you have a problem with your wife playing with my Wii.

**Not the best, you might not get it. PLease i need ideas! And i am also thinking about writing longer story about Bellatrix and Voldemort, a more serious one! Fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN OR ABOUT HARRY POTTER.**

Rodolphus watched again as his wife and the Dark Lord sat a little too close together on the black leather couch playing _Wii._

Rodolphus still didnt understand what the purpose of the Muggle device was. Belltrix had told him it was for fun. Well they were death eaters for crying out loud! Death Eaters kill muggles,they dont play stupid electronic muggle games!

"Some deatheater she is..."Rodolphus thought.

He would never actually say that to her, or he could end up receiving the cruciatus then a couple days later when you think she would have forgotten, she probally would do something sick like cut off his genital, and place it in some random muggle`s mailbox. Thats just the kind of person she was. A sick one.

And the Dark Lord always calling her his most faithful servant...Yeah right. Probally just because shes his little toy, always flirting right in front of Rodolphus.

Rodolphus stared at his wife angerly.

Bellatrix slowly wrapped her arms arounf Lord Voldemorts face and pecked him on the cheek,and then the jaw, and then the ear... Lord Voldemort smiled...

"WHAT IN THE THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Rodolphus yelled at his wife as he barged into the room.

Bellatrix pulled back abruptly from her master, she was obviously unaware that Rodolphus had been watching.

"Oh calm down Rodolphus, Bella and I were just having a little fun..." Lord Voldemort smirked as he stood up.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF HER, YOU BLOODY-" Rodolphus started.

"Rodolphus he is your master you cant talk to him this way!" Bellatrix interrupted him almost yelling at her husband.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE WHORE! YOU ARE MY WIFE! NOT HIS! I DONT KNOW WHY YOU EVEN MARRIED ME!" Rodolphus screamed at her.

"I NEVER DID WANT TO MARRY YOU, IT WAS ARRANGED! YOU ARE SUCH A PRAT RODOLPHUS!" Bellatrix yelled at her husband.

"You belong to me,not him, so I suggest you two stop sucking each others faces, esspecially in front of me!"Rodolphus said anrgly torwards the Dark Lord.

"Let me torture him my Lord. Please my Lord. He has spoken in a way no servant should ever address their master... PLeasemy Lord beg you..."

"Maybe later better but I have something even better in mind..."Voldemort scratched his chin has he thought.

"Rodolphus, you are lucky Iam in a splendid mood, you should actually thank your wife for that, but instead of Bella torturing you until you become insane...I challenge you toa dance off...If I loseI will never touch Bella again,", Bellatrix whimpered,"but if I win I will be able to do so whenever I want."

"But my Lord! I am already yours! I belong to you! You may do whatever you like to me even without _Roddy`s _permission!"Bellatrix argued.

Voldemort stroked Bellatrix`s cheek and said," Yes I know my Bella, but you know how I am. I would very much enjoy the look on your husbands face after he loses. I rather enjoy humiliating people." He smirked.

Lord Voldemort thought for a moment and then his smirk widened.

"In fact Rodolphus, I will invite another one of your colleagues to watch you embarass your self. More fun for me..."

Lord Voldemort rolled up his left sleeve and pressed sown on the black snake.

"He will be here soon."

The Dark Lord snapped his fingers and two Dance Revolution Matts popped out of no where.

"What the hell are these?" Rodolphus asked. He was still in shock from being challenged to a dance off against Lord Voldemort...over his wife.

"Dance Revolution Matts..dont tell me you dont know what they are?"Bella snickeredat her husbands lack of information.

"Of course I kow what they are! There dancing...matt...things.." Rodolphus said in a very unknowing way.

Bella laughed.

"You are so going down Roddy."

Suddenly there was a loud pop,and a black mist swirled around a figure in the center of the room. The man who stepped put of the mist had a long face, aristocratic features,and very long blone hair.

"You summoned me my Lord..."said Lucius Malfoy.

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WASNT THAT FUNNY AND DIDNT REALLY HAVE AN ACTIVITY, BUT IT CONTINUES O INTO THE NEXT! KEEP READING. AND THANKS YOU TO Tsarina13 for the idea of dance revolution. Please submit more ideas people! PLease! Thanks you and dont forget to reveiw! PLease!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES.**

**LISTEN PEEPS, I NEEED MORE IDEAS ASAP, PLEASE! IT WAS PRETTY SMART OF ME TO ONLY PLAN LIKE TWO CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY, WASNT IT... REVEIW NICELY PLEASE! OH, AND IF YOU NEED A REFRESHER, VOLDY AND RODDY WERE JUST ABOUT TO HAVE A DANCE OFF, AND THEN VOLDY SUMMONED LUCIUS...READ IT...PLEASE...**

**CHAPTER 7**

"You summoned me my Lord..." Said Lucius Malfoy as he strolled out of the black mist.

Bellatrix suddenly dropped to the floor cackling madly at the very uncomfortable look on Rodolphus`s face.

"Yes, yes I did. Do you have any idea why I might have done that Lucius?" Voldemort questioned.

Lucius looked around the room quickly, observing the two dance revolution matts, Bellatrix who was still laughing uncontrollably, Rodolphus who looked like he had just had an accident, and the somewhat triumphant sneer on Voldemorts face.

"Hmm..", murmered Lucius while scratching his pale chin,"by the look on all of your faces, I can tell that you summoned me here to somehow embarrass Rodolphus."

"Yes! That is exactly it! Rodolphus and I were just about to have a little dance -off you see. I thought your presence would humiliate Rodolphus even more..." Smirked Voldemort.

"Yes it seemed to have that effect." Said Lucius who sneered at Rodolphus.

"I d-dont know what any of you are talking about...Wh-why would Lucius`s presence humiliate me?" Rodolphus stampered very flustered.

"Oh you dont remember do you? Well I will retell the story of how the very sight of Lucius now humiliates you then." Bella said as she flipped her long black hair and snuggled next to Voldemort on the couch.

"Yes, please do. I never understood what had really happened that very...dark night, I just felt...blinded by what I saw." Lucius said while looking uncmfortably at Rodolphus who had his face in his hands.

"Ok then, well I take it all of you remember Roddy and mine`s wedding, because you were all there. Well it was getting a little late and Roddy and I decided to go upstairs to my bedroom. Of course I had no intention of doing anything with him, I had no interest in him and I never will,but anyway, after that I asked Roddy if he could go freshen up in the bathroom. He agreed unquestionably, and just about ran into the bathroom, obviously very excited about what he though was about to happen. " Bellatrix took a moment to laugh again at Rodolphus, who looked on the verge of tears.

Bellatrix finally settled down and spoke,"Well after he ran into the bathroom, The Dark Lord," she winked at Voldemort who draped his arm around her, " crept into my room silently. I decided I didnt really care what Roddy would come to see after he freshened up in the bathroom, so THe Dark Lord and I started snogging on my bed."

Bellatrix and Voldemort started laughing madly at their happy memory,while Lucius waited for the rest of the story looking rather disgusted, and Rodolphus looked miserable.

Bella and Voldemort finally stopped laughing, and Bellatrix continued, "Well about five minuted later Rodolphus walked out of the bathroom , he must have thought by "freshen up"I meant " get naked". So there the three of us were. Me and the Dark Lord just staring surprised at Rodolphus who had just walked in naked."

Voldemort winced at the memory.

"And thats when I came into the story", Lucius said finally understanding."I just needed a word with theDark Lord, so of course I guessed he would be in Bellas bedroom.I not only found Bella and the Dark Lord sitting on a bed, but I also found Rodolphus just standing there...naked. Rodolphus, you made me swear not to tell anyone, of course I wouldnt, but it would be fun to see the miserable look on your face if I did." Lucius sneered at Roddy.

"Well...now do you remember why you are humiliated by Lucius, Roddy?" Bellatrix laughed at her husband.

"Yes-I-do! And that would have never had happened if you werent such a bloody whore!" Rodolphus yelled suddenly angry.

"What in the bloody hell do you mean by whore?" Bella yelled back jumping to her feet.

"You are always off snogging _Voldemort! _Never me! Not even on our wedding night!" Rodolphus screamed at his wife.

"I will never do anything with you! Only him! You foul little-!" Bellatrix started.

"Oh knock it off you two...This is how we came to have a dance off Rodolphus, face it your wife just doesnt like you, she like me."Voldemort interuppted looking vaguely bored.

"Well fine than! Lets dance snake boy!" Rodolphus yelled at Voldemort.

Voldy`s eyes flashed and angry crimson, but then he smirked.

"Fine than", Voldemort snapped his fingers and he suddenly appeared to be wearing a tight v-neeck black button down, white disco pants, a white disco jacket, and a black afro on his head." Lets dance..."

**SORRY NO DANCE OFF YET, NEEDED A REASON FOR LUCIUS TO BE THERE... NEED MORE IDEAS PLEASE! REVWIEW NICELY AND I WILL UPDATE WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alrighty...well...sorry? I know I have not updated in a while but I have two acceptable reasons. Firstly, I was busy. I have somewhat of a life outside of fanfiction...sort of. Secondly, I am sort of nervous about writing this chapter. I already know who wins the dance-off but do I need a really intense dance-off, or should I make it simple and short? Should Voldy subdue Roddy with his amazing dancing skills or should magic be involved? Okay I am going to quit my babbling now so you can read! HEHE! ;)**  
**OH! Wait I almost forgot! I want to give a HUMUNGOUS thank you to to ALL of my reviewers! You people have displayed so many new ideas and comments! Thank you so much! I love all of the ideas and I am definitely going to use them! Thank you QueenCobraWing for reviewing so much! Your reviews made my day! I was ecstatic! Thanks again all of you! Okay, I will shut up now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES.**

_Last Chapter Replay_

_"Well fine than! Lets dance snake boy!" Rodolphus yelled at Voldemort._

_Voldy`s eyes flashed and angry crimson, but then he smirked._

_"Fine than", Voldemort snapped his fingers and he suddenly appeared to be wearing a tight v-neeck black button down, white disco pants, a white disco jacket, and a black afro on his head." Lets dance..."_

**Chapter Eight **

"Pfft...I can do that..." Rodolphus mumbled uncomfortably. His previous master (Voldemort) had adapted to the current situation they were in slyly and perfectly. Voldemort was now clad in a slick white disco suit and partly unbuttoned black button down, which revealed part of his toned marble chest. Rodolphus could see Bellatrix admiring their master`s outfit. Apparently so did Voldemort. He smirked at Rodolphus. Why hadn`t he thought of that?

Rodolphus spun around clumsily attempting to imitate Voldemort. He then proceeded in the act of falling on his behind.

Lucius, Bella, and his opponent bent over with laughter.

"I certainly hope that isn`t a dance routine of yours Rodolphus. If so then it seems as though I have already won." Voldemort sneered.

"OH DAMN! HE DISSED YOU BOY! HE FRIED YOU LIKE AN EGG ON A FRYING PAN! DAMNNNN!"Bellatrix bellowed in a deep voice.

Lucius lounged on the couch looking uninterested.

"He did not you bloody w-" Rodolphus, flushed with anger started.

"Yeah...actually my Lord, I have a hair appointment I need to be at so..." Lucius interjected.

"Yes, of course Lucius. Come Rodolphus we must start, Lucius`s locks need tending to, they have been looking rather dull lately." Voldemort unintentionally insulted Lucius.

"Hey! At least he isn`t bald!" Rodolphus blurted in the manner of a fiver year old trying to defend a friend.

"Shut-up Rodolphus I don`t like it when you try to defend me. It is pitiful."Lucius demanded remotely.

"Okay." Rodolphus said depressingly.

Voldemort was also becoming bored. "Come on you fool, lets finish this already." He motioned Rodolphus towards the dance matts impatiently.

Roddolphus strutted to the matt and took his stance, obviously trying to look confident.

"Oh and just to let you know Roddy there will be severe consequences after I smother you with my saucy dance moves." Voldemort jeered while making suggestive hand gestures around his body.

"In your dreams you ancient reptile." Roddy retorted.

"No not quite in my dreams. But do you know who is in my dreams? Your glorious wife over there giving herself to me."Voldemort snickered.

Rodolphus`s jaw dropped and he swung at Voldemort, who easily deflected the weak attempt.

"Na ah ah, save it for the dance matt Roddy." Voldemort scolded him teasingly.

Rodolphus huffed furiously. "Play the damn song already." He growled.

"My pleasure." Voldmort said smoothly and pushed the play button on the Wii remote.

He spun backwards and struck a pose that reminded Rodolphus of a mating ostrich. Bellatrix laughed hysterically and continued to stare dreamily at Voldemort.

Rodolphus stared at him, sort of creeped out.

"You have to get in it if you want to win it my dear Rodolphus." Voldemort whispered.

Accoustic guitar, electric guitar, bass, and percussions started to resonate out of the speakers.

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,_

_"_Really?" Rodolphus asked."Wow."

"You better start getting your funk on Rodolphus, I am already beating you." Voldemort snickered as he started doing bouncing to the beat.

Rodolphus shuffled his feet awkwardly. Why did he agree to this?

He could here Bellatrix laughing in the backround as he tried to focus on the beat.

_Whether you're a brother_  
_Or whether you're a mother,_  
_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

Voldemort yelped like Michael Jackson and then proceeded in doing the hustle.

_Feel the city breakin'_  
_And ev'rybody shakin'_  
_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha,_  
_Stayin' alive._  
_Stayin' alive._  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha,_  
_Stayin' alive. _

Voldemort spun and did the what looked like a combination of the hitch hike and mowing the lawn. Rodolphus tried doing the sprinkler but it seemed as though he pulled a muscle in his arm...

"Lets get funky!" Voldermort hooted. He spun and winked at Bellatrix with a seductive smile. Bellatrix then proceeded in fainting into a befuddled Lucius`s arms.

Voldemort did a set of moves which mad him looked somewhat similar to John Trovalta. Rodolphus on the other hand seemed to be doing a very slow running man.

_Well now, I get low and I get high_  
_And if I can't get either I really try._  
_Got the wings of heaven on my shoes_  
_I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose._  
_You know it's all right, it's O.K._  
_I'll live to see another day._  
_We can try to understand_  
_The New York Times' effect on man._

Voldemort shimmied and pelvic thrusted towards Bellatrix and smirked. Bellatrix (who had recovered from her stupor) winked and blew him a kiss. Voldy turned and sneered at Roddy, teasing him.

Rodolphus seemed to be emitting some kind of steam from his ears. He face was flushed with rage. He would show that greasy halfblood.

Rodolphus dropped to the ground and pushed up with all of the strength he could muster...and then collapsed in a heap at Voldemorts shiny white shoes. His attempt at the worm had not gone as planned...

The music stopped. Bellatric cackled behind him and pointed like he was a circus freak. Even Lucius was laughing!

"Well, this is really pathetic Rodolphus...the song was not even complete..." Voldemort sniggered at him with a mocking smile.

Rodolphus grumbled a bunch of incoherent words. He was too tired...

Bellatrix strutted up to Voldemort and he placed him arm around her body. Lucius walked over too and stared down at the miserable man. They all stared mockingly.

"I hadnt even gotten to my grand finale..."Voldemort teased.

"You can do it now my Lord! Your dancing was amazing my Lord! It was so..." Bellatrix searched for the right word.

"Sexy?"Lucius provided.

"Yes! THats it!" Bellatrix said excitingly.

Voldemort gave her a haughty grin.

"Oh not to worry Bella my dear. You will see much more of me and my sexiness later...tonight." Voldmort winked.

Bella gave him a suggestive smile and caressed his shoulder.

"You filthy who-" Rodolphus yelled, exasperated from the floor.

"I would not use such harsh words Roddy, seeing that you just lost and as I promised, there will be consequences. And you know quite well that Bella and I both like to play with our food before we eat it." Voldemort threatened.

Rodolphus gulped. Time for his punishment. Lucius, Bella, and Voldemort all stared down at him thinking. They all had a look on there face that was familiar. The look that came to them when they were deciding on what to do to their victim. Which Rodolphus now was.

"Ooo! Ooo! What shall we do with him my Lord?" Bella exclaimed.

Voldemort scratched his chin still thinking.

"Hmmmm..."

**OKAY SO I KNOW I SKIPPED SOME PARTS IN THE SONG BUT THAT IS BECAUSE THERE WAS DIALOGUE. I REALLY TRIED ON THIS! I HAVE NO CLUE ON DISCO MOVES! LETS JUST SAY THAT VOLDEMORT WAS A WHOLE LOT BETTER THAN RODOLPHUS! AND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I NEED IDEAS ON RODDYS PUNISHMENT! I HAVE NO CLUE OF WHAT I AM GOING TO DO TO HIM! MAKE SUGGESTIONS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME QUICKER! SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES AND TYPOS! I WAS HAVING TROUBLE WITH MY LAPTOP!**

**DONT FORGET TO MAKE SUGGESTIONS FOR HIS PUNISHMENT! NO RUDE REVIEWS! BYE :)**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER! SO SORRY!

**I AM SO SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I REALLY NEED A IDEAS ON HOW TO PUNISH RODOLPHUS! SOME PEOPLE WANT IT TO EMBARRASSING, SOME WANT BELLA AND VOLDY TO GET IT ON IN FRONT OF HIM (WHICH I WOULD HAVE A BIT OF TROUBLE WRITING), AND SOME PEOPLE WANT IT TO BE PHYSICALLY PAINFUL, AND SOME WANT ALL THREE! I NEED SOME GOOD IDEAS! I WOULD HAVE TROUBLE WRITING A SEX SCENE, BUT VOLDEMORT WILL DEFINITELY CONTINUE TO FLIRT WITH BELLATRIX EITHER WAY! SO THERE WILL BE BELLAMORT EITHER WAY! HOPEFULLY THAT MADE SENSE!**

**THANKS, DIVINELY DEMENTED96**


End file.
